


heartbreaking delay

by burnt-hearts (AwkwardKjaereste)



Series: Blackwell Siblings [6]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKjaereste/pseuds/burnt-hearts
Summary: Version #6 of the Blackwell Siblings.





	heartbreaking delay

It feels like the truth and a lie at the same time.

“It’s not like you knew him, anyway.” It’s Diana who rips off Faye’s head and it’s Melissa who puts a hand on Cassie’s shoulder. The pain breaks free and her sobs are muffled by Jake’s chest, her hands held tightly by Melissa.

She didn’t know him. Her brother’s dead and she didn’t know him. She didn’t know his favourite colour, his ticklish spots or his sleepy smile. It’s why she cries held by the two people who loved him. Because she never got a _chance_ to love him.


End file.
